


Falling

by kangelique



Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of love, Following Killian's confession in the echo cave, Gen, Season 3 deleted thoughts, acknowledgement, aftermath of that, emma's walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: It frightens her.He confessed, "Until I met you."And Emma is slowly realizing he is her "Until I met you" too.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327670
Kudos: 10





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like it😊

**Falling:**

_ He frightens her _

_ Because his eyes love with her meaning  _

_ Because his voice brings the healing  _

_ Because his warmth thaws the ice leftover by one-night stands and lonely birthdays and a crappy existence _

_ Because his words are just right, just perfect, just sincere _

_ And that’s all she’s ever wanted _

_ All she ever wanted was honesty _

_ He gives it to her without hesitation _

_ He gets closer and her heart claims it’s already chosen her future _

_ She doesn’t want to think about future yet _

_ It’s too soon, too true _

_ Yes, he frightens her _

_ She can’t remember love being scary _

_ But suddenly, he’s frightened too _

_ He confesses ‘Until I met you’  _

_ And she has to admit it, somewhere on this journey, she will look back and say ‘Until I met you’ too.  _


End file.
